


Hey Mickey

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Slash, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Daphne always kinda had the hots for Brian. Let's have some fun with that.Seasons: 1-4Artist: Toni BasilVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2004.





	Hey Mickey




End file.
